


Sound of the Sun

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Nakama, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: What is a war on water to a king reigning over the seas?Luffy's nakama and their view on him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	1. Nami | Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece
> 
> This drabble series is actually pretty old, but I finally decided to post it!

Sometimes, when they laid down on the Sunny's deck after another grand adventure, Luffy smiled. It was always at night, just between the moment of not being able to sleep because of the lingering adrenaline, and the calm after. It wasn’t the smile that split his face. It didn’t have the loud, heart-warming laughter accompanying it either.

It was hard to discern in the near-darkness, but Nami never missed it. There it was, just under the shadow of his straw hat. Small, and silent, but it spoke of such utter peace and contentment it left her in awe. And those were the moments Nami knew:

Luffy lived with his whole heart, and that was what made him so mesmerizing.

And even though she called him an idiot, which he was, and hopefully would always be, she couldn’t help but feel like laughing at those who said: ‘’He isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, huh?’’

Luffy wasn’t stupid. It was easy to think he was, granted. Nami had thought so too before he’d come to her island and beaten her belief in hope and her own dreams back into her. Her past fears in shambles along with the Arlong Pirates.

Most people see Luffy, see his honest and earnest answers, his excitable nature and think: He must be simple. He must be a child.

He was childish. He was honest and excitable. Yet he was also the man who saw everything and missed so much regardless.

Perhaps he just never lied about not paying attention, like everybody else did. Because how many times has she told Usopp she was listening when she wasn’t? She’s lost count.

Luffy doesn’t lie.

Not like that.

And even though she often calls him an idiot, he isn’t stupid. Just earnest, and strong enough to stay so.

And if that made him a moron, then Nami would happily be the fool following him for it.

The night is warm, the deck is full with her nakama, some of them are starting to snore and there is that smile.

It’s a beautiful night.


	2. Vivi | War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a war on water to a king reigning over the seas? 

‘’He didn’t know what he was getting into when he declared war on the World Government!’’

Vivi was calm as Igaram brought her the paper. The Strawhats and Enies Lobby. They all thought that Luffy didn’t know what he was doing, but Vivi knew better.

_(Dark hair fell over a pale forehead, a sheen of sweat on skin that is neither pale nor tan. And the eyes. Black, and so intense it felt like looking into a black hole. ‘’You want to keep everyone from dying? That’s naive. It’s a war. People die.’’)_

She worried for them, as it was her nature, but she didn’t fear. Not truly. Her head may say: War has no winners, only losers!

( _Men falling beneath her, no one hearing her voice. She screamed till she was hoarse, and she still wasn’t loud enough. The pain in her throat only made her want to rip at it. Made her want to force herself to make more noise. Made her die a little more on the inside._

_Rebel army, royal forces, what was the difference? They were men of her country, and their blood was red on the cobblestones.)_

But her heart? Her heart declared that Luffy would be pirate king, and wouldn’t die before he achieved his dream. And Luffy didn’t let his nakama die.

He raised himself from the death more than once to save her, she knew he wouldn’t let her down. Crocodile couldn’t kill him, and while she knew there were far more powerful people in the world, Luffy’s opponent could change, but his conviction would not.

History was written by the conqueror, but was often untruthful. Not only to hide their own cruel deeds, but also to hide the horrible, horrible hurt. As if it would disappear if you denied its existence.

War created only losers, but Vivi knew they’d be alright.

She was not a pirate, had perhaps never been. She was a princess, and had only been their crewmate for a short time. But while being a crewmate might not last forever, being nakama did. The Strawhats were her nakama, and they wouldn’t let her down.

Vivi did not pray for their victory. She did not cry. She stood up, sand shifting through her toes as she led her people through the darkness.

‘’Do you not fear, my Lady?’’

‘’No, Igaram.’’ Raising her head to the sky, long locks sliding as the waves her friends rode, she smiled. ‘’I do not.’’

After all, what was a war on water to a king reigning over the seas? One might fear the night was endless, but there was no faith to be had in the rising of the sun.

You knew it would.


	3. Robin | The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living without him is possible, Robin thinks while sitting at the table. Luffy is the sun, but they all survived when they were separated. It's just... Life without Luffy feels a bit like being inside. You know the sun is somewhere out there, can still feel its rays, but your main source of light is the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Thriller Bark

Living without him is _possible_ , Robin thinks while sitting at the table. Luffy is the sun, but they all survived when they were separated. It's just... Life without Luffy feels a bit like being inside. You know the sun is somewhere out there, can still feel its rays, but your main source of light is the lamp.

_‘’Thank you! You gave us the sun!’’_

He gave them the sun. That’s what the Rolling Pirates of Thriller bark’s victim association had yelled when they left. That may be so for them, but Robin knew that in the case of the Stawhats it was different. Luffy did not just give them their shadows back. He did not just give them the ability to walk under the sun. To the Strawhats, Luffy was, is and forever would be the sun.

Bright, ( _His laugh, always his laugh. Nothing would ever be better than waking, going to sleep, living and dying with that laugh_ )

Bold and warm.

Life-giving ( _Tears streaming down her face, heart aching from the overflow of feelings. Love, relief, excitement, **the will to live**. She wanted to tear at her chest, to let the emotions out. Wanted to let them go to the people they were meant for, and wanted to keep holding on to them, hold those emotions forever as a precious secret only she knew about. _

_But she wouldn’t. She would not hide her emotions. She wouldn’t **ever** allow them to be a secret again. And her crewmates would come for her, rescue her. She would go with her crew (hers, her **friends** ), and stay with them and hold them close forever. _

_And she screamed: ‘’I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME TO THE SEA WITH YOU!’’)_

But also the merciless drought that would turn everything to dust. 

And as Luffy was the sun, she and the others were the planets circling around him. This friendship, this love, this solar system, was what true nakama meant. (‘’ _No matter who you are, ain't no one born into this world to be alone!’’ and he’d laughed as he died.)_

Now years later, she understood. What could be more beautiful than nakama? Saul had died laughing, knowing from the depths of his heart that someday, she would be alright. That she would be loved, and would love in return.

And Robin didn’t want to die anymore, wasn’t forced by anyone to want that anymore, and while she didn’t think about it like that these days, she knew how she would go down. With a smile on her face. Not as large as her captains (because no smile could catch entire worlds like his could), but one that had her all. A laugh of a beautiful life, full of adventure and warmth. Because that was her life now.

Living without Luffy is possible, but it is like being inside.

And Robin is _done_ with cabin fever.


	4. Sanji | Starve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a red-head in front of him, a liar with curly hair, an infuriating swordsman and a boy with a straw hat and a heart bigger than the entire world. Sanji wanted. And perhaps, for the first time in his life, Sanji took.
> 
> He needed a cigarette desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before we knew anything about Sanji's early childhood! So basically anything that alludes to the Vinsmokes is a coincidence XD

Sanji knew what it was to starve. And, contrary to what most thought, he knew what it was to starve in more ways than one.

( _His mother, so beautiful with her long golden curls and blue, blue, blue eyes. Sanji knew that his momma’s smile was the prettiest in the world, even if he was the only one. ‘’I love you, mellorine.’’_

He would never raise a hand (Foot, always his feet and legs clothed in black. Never his hands, they were to be left untainted. The art of food was sacred as well, after all) against a woman.

He knows Luffy is not a child, even if he acts like it at times. ( _Nami’s blood. Nami’s tears. Drip. Drip Drip. Still his captain waited. Sanji felt his heart twist in his chest, but did nothing. This was not his battle. Silence. A sob, and then… ‘’’Luffy, help me.’’ And the nod Luffy gave next was one Sanji had seen only once before- In Zeff, when it came to the restaurant and its staff. The protecting of a dream and your people. Because without those dear to you a dream meant nothing. Nothing at all.)_

(‘’ _Men who can't wipe away the tears from a women's eyes, aren't real men.’’_

_I'll never kick a woman, even if I die!_

A lack of food had been nothing new to him. Even though his mother always gave him hers when things were scarce, there had been times that even that had not been enough to keep him from keeling over. He had known how to divide the food to keep going as long as possible when he got stranded on that damned island with Zeff, back when he was a little boy. Starvation had brought them together. Another sort of starvation all together had kept them that way. ( _He was hungry. So hungry. But there was only gold, and why, why, why did the pirate do that? Why… Why were his ribs so clearly in sight? Why was his leg gone? Why was his face so gaunt? It… He… Sanji didn’t understand. Men weren’t like this. They did not give to others. Only women did. But - Too hungry. Too hungry to think)._

They had been rescued. And even though the old geezer had already given up his leg, his food and his silence for Sanji, he hadn’t really believed that perhaps the man actually gave a damn about him. Not until he stayed, at least. Not a day, not a week, not a month, but always.

Sanji didn’t know when or how it happened, but slowly the surly face with that shitty moustache became a synonym to the word father, even if it was never said out loud. That did not worry him, even though the man that had that title before Zeff had been a cruel drunk. And while the image of his mother’s face had faded with the years, the look in her eyes was still engraved within his mind. And sometimes, when it was late and everyone was getting ready for bed, Sanji saw that same look in Zeff’s eyes.

Zeff considered him his son. And he had saved Sanji from starvation, of both food and love. That didn’t change as Sanji grew older, but Sanji himself did. He began to hunger for something new. An adventure.

And… Damn it! It made him feel guilty as heck. The old geezer had saved his life! He couldn’t abandon him! And yes…. That made him sound like a mother hen. Ugh.

( _I need a cigarette, he thought. ‘’I’m gonna be king of the pirates!’’ Scratch that. He needed a cigarette **desperately** )_

There was a red-head in front of him, a liar with curly hair, an infuriating swordsman and a boy with a straw hat and a heart bigger than the entire world. Sanji _wanted._ And perhaps, for the first time in his life, Sanji took.


	5. Brook | Break or Bounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’ ‘Cause rubber always bounces back!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set somewhere post-Thriller Bark!

_‘’ ‘Cause rubber always bounces back!’’_

And wasn’t that funny? Because Brook may jump higher than all the others, he might be as light as a feather, might reach for the sky, but he didn’t bounce. He was a skeleton, and bones break.

He was strong (no flesh to tear, no blood to lose), he was weak (bones on display. Do you know how easy they are to break once they're in sight? He heals fast, that’s not the problem. Milk is everything. But it hurts. It hurts _so bad_ ).

But that was alright. He had nakama who would catch him if he fell. And even if he broke, well, they had a doctor didn’t they? And a captain who would always bounce back up.

What more did he need?


End file.
